runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador Discussão:Tuggy/Arquivo2
Arquivos: 1 (03/06/2011) | 2'' ---- Arquivado. Não coloque mais mensagens nesta página. Utiliza a minha página de discussão. ---- RE: Assinatura Obrigado, eu já tinha notado que aparecia o código inteiro da minha assinatura, mas nem sabia que dava para "ocultar" esse código todo. 21h56min de 4 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) :Já informei todos os que me lembro que ajudei na edição das suas assinaturas (Palito55, Lucario v e Smithing321) para alterarem! : 22h21min de 4 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) ::Pensava que tinha sido o Palito55 a tirar a foto :X ::E não me importo, visto que não temos lá muita escolha... :: 22h41min de 4 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) RE: Aviso Eu vandalizei o artigo de Pesca??? 22h57min de 4 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) :HAHHAAHHAHAHA, não reparei no que estava escrito antes XD :Desculpa pelo inconveniente, e sim, está muito melhor, assim os utilizadores perceberão porque foram avisados/banidos. : 23h00min de 4 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) Portal Gostas do portal na página principal? Ele tem duas setas que mudam das categorias para as habilidades. P.S:Achas que devemos colocar todos os administradores e burocratas nas predefinições do portal? 23h07min de 4 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) :Já adicionei todos os admins e burocratas que tinham página de utilizador pela ordem alfabética e por cargo. : 23h17min de 4 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) ::É realmente uma pena :( :: 08h55min de 5 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) :::thumbNo ficheiro "Em destaque feitiços.png", achas que se coloca o imagem ao lado ou deixa-se ficar? :::Se quiseres, também posso aumentar o tamanho da letra, alterar a cor, alterar a fonte, etc... ::: 13h27min de 5 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) ::::Eu uso o GIMP 2, eu prefiro porque na minha opinião é mais simples que o Photoshop e é gratuito! :::: 15h06min de 5 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) RE: Port Phasmatys É verdade... Como é que eu meti na minha cabeça que era ''Port Phasmatys??? Devo ter visto em inglês e ter pensado que era em português. 21h34min de 7 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) RE: Imagens das actualizações Assim temos menos trabalho :P 14h45min de 14 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) Imgem animada CrisFTW preciso a sua ajuda para tornar uma imagem em forma animada no tópico novo que eu criei Altar. Se puder animá-la e depois me ensinar como faz para animar, agradecerei. Abraço Elmatador398 17h21min de 28 de Junho de 2011 (UTC)elmatador398. add Lord Cruel X RE: Membro Voou esperar por amanhã, que é a entrega das notas, e talvês ela me pague o membro com o cartão de crédito amanhã... 14h55min de 29 de Junho de 2011 (UTC) Fóruns Adicionei dois fóruns, o fórum para dúvidas que adicionei na predefinição: "Tópicos recentes". E também adicionei o fórum Arquivos, que serve para armazenar todos os tópicos que já são antigos, que já foram solucionados, entre outros. PS: Em relação ao membro, é só a minha mãe receber o ordenado e compra-me com o cartão de crédito. 14h05min de 1 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) /lucas almeida "Hackear" a página principal Mas porque carga de água é que o Ledstone foi vandalizar a página principal? E duvido muito que tenham hackeado a conta dele, se não, provavelmente, não tinham deixado nada a dizer que ele não tinha culpa de nada, eu acho que foi uma maneira de ele fazer isso e se livrar, porque de qualquer das maneiras teriam de conseguir entrar na base de dados da Wikia para conseguirem a senha dele. Também foi coincidência a mais terem logo "hackeado" um burocrata... 21h41min de 6 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) O massacre das lesmas Cris, tenho que lhe pedir desculpas. Eu me empolguei tanto fazendo a nova missão que acabei terminando ela e me esqueci do nosso acordo de tirar a foto em português. ;( Por favor me perdoe e espero poder compensar numa próxima oportunidade. 22h38min de 6 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) Beleza, entendi a parte dos thumbs, to começando a aprender. (: minha única dúvida é a respeito dessas "tabelas" onde você coloca os bônus de cada item, bônus de ataque, defesa, força, etc. Queria saber como criá-las. Tentei copiá-las da wiki americana, mas não funcionou. Tu sabe como faz pra colocar uma, por exemplo, na página do amuleto do poder ? Se puder esclarecer essa dúvida... Valeu! Lucas Almeida 19h07min de 7 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) Sal na ferida Eu já tinha visto, mas como não tinha a certeza, não alterei nada :B 21h12min de 9 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) :Elá, já te tenho a ti e ao Palito para dar conselhos :D 00h53min de 10 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) Re: :O Sinto muito, mas não :X Pelo menos não ainda. Estava dando uma olhada na Wiki para pegar alguns modelos para minha nova Wiki (que é claro, não é de RuneScape) e acabei matando a saudade. Quem sabe eu dou mais edições perdidas por aí? :D 00h14min de 30 de Julho de 2011 (UTC) Tuga mim add aew meu nick é zangardy101 Zangardy101 15h09min de 27 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Tuga mim add aew meu nick é III_TH_III eu ja add vc ... RE: Olá!... Ultimamente tenho estado um pouco inativo na wiki, só tenho andado a reverter vandalismos e pouco mais, o vandalismo quadruplicou. :S 23h23min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) :O Sirvyrewatch tem andado a editar/criar vários artigos novos ultimamente. 23h25min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) eu só gostaria de avisar que a pagina: Em busca da múmia perdida é um plagio de um blog chamado blog master rune. Eu vou colocar a referencia imediatamente mas, gostaria que voçê divulgasse um pouco o assunto para evitar alguns problemas. Julianevil 02h49min de 4 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)julianevil E a respeito dessa página Cris ? há algo de errado com ela ? Editor Já funciona o editor, né? Estava a usar o monobook *_*, e afinal fui eu que adicionei o script, mas como é que passado tanto tempo é que ele fez este bug (umas horas *_*)? 19h03min de 10 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) :Também me deparei com um problema, não consigo editar o estilo da wikia no tema Monobook. :S 19h11min de 10 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) ::O script é aquele dos sliders na página principal, adicionei ele, mas com um link para outra wikia, e pelo tempo que já passou e está tudo ok, mas se houver esse problema, é só reverter as edições. :v ::E sobre o tema do monobook, consegues editar ele? É que está meio velho. :S 21h12min de 10 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Novo tema para a wiki de hallowen Ficheiro:Tema.png Faça as modificações necessárias o tema de background eu esqueci em que pasta está Achei o background Wiki-background.jpg Cor de utilizador Até me assustei, ficas-te sem aquele roxo no nome (azul e agora vermelho), pensei que era um fake. :v 18h18min de 19 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) 99 Artesanato Parabéns e gogogogogogogogo 99 em tudo (e 120 em Dungeon :v). 09h07min de 22 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Me Adiciona me adc ae tuga meu nome é H_brothers_L valew, se eu fiz alguma coisa errada na pagina me desculpa, n sei mexher direito ainda abraços vandalismo no Ritual do Mahjarrat Cuidado Olá Cris Alertando para ficar de Olho na Pagina Mercado:Minério , alguns anonimos estao a fazer Spam por lá. Fique de olho nos IPs, daqueles que lá estão a editar. Aproveitando a ocasião Sou Raw Lobbs, Burocrata do Funorb Wiki em Portugues, adoro todos os jogos da Jagex e o proprio Wiki. Se precisar de alguma coisa, so avisar ;) +-~ R. Lobbs 22h42min de 20 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Vandalos Olá Cris Vandalos na pagina Elfos nômades Marquei la os IPs; Obrigado Raw Lobbs 03h01min de 21 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) RE: Olá Cris Obrigado pelo novo Status. Fico feliz em ter essa ótima recepção ;) =Ficheiro:Lagosta crua.png [[Utilizador:Raw_lobbs|'Raw Lobbs']] [[User talk:Raw_lobbs|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/Raw_lobbs|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capa de dungeon inventario.png= Mais vandalos Segue os Endereços: 187.20.106.47 Hadou-Sama Ficheiro:Lagosta crua.png [[Utilizador:Raw_lobbs|'Raw Lobbs']] [[User talk:Raw_lobbs|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/Raw_lobbs|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capa de dungeon inventario.png Olá Cris segue abaixo os Ips de Vandalos graves: 201.37.67.177 189.83.63.174 PS: Ja arrumei as paginas vandalizadas. Ficheiro:Lagosta crua.png [[Utilizador:Raw_lobbs|'Raw Lobbs']] [[User talk:Raw_lobbs|'Discussão' ]][[Especial:Contribuições/Raw_lobbs|'Contribs']] Ficheiro:Capa de dungeon inventario.png